


Secure

by humanveil



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Protective Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Robert comes to visit afterthe events with Joseph.





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i datamined the 'secret ending' and wrote the code out in a way that's readable (bc the actual level18 code is a bitch to look at), and [you can find it here.](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/163291439827) 
> 
> the code doesn't look entirely complete and in my opinion it's either an easter egg for people who datamine or an unused halloween thing, but playing with the au is sort of fun. this particular fic is set right after, so maybe read the link beforehand if you're not sure of what's happening. 

Robert appearing at your front door is something of a surprise.

He looks the way he always does, leather-clad shoulder leaning against the frame of the open doorway, his tattooed hand shoved into his pocket. He looks a little more tired than usual, you think. Perhaps a little worried, too, but that may just be wishful thinking.

He clears his throat roughly, scanning the boxes that litter your sitting room floor. “You leaving?”

“Amanda,” you answer. Though maybe you, too. After everything, you’re not sure how much you want to stay. “She leaves for college soon.”

Robert makes a quiet _oh_ sound, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. “Look, I...” he starts, but cuts himself off. He sighs, a hand running through unkempt hair. “Mary told me what happened and I...”

He cuts himself off again and steps inside further, the door closing behind him. He’s across the room in a few quick strides, and you’re surprised to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Robert smells like cigarettes and whiskey, the faintest hint of mint remaining from the gum you know he chews. His arms are strong, solid, _secure_ , and you fall into them easily. Your face burrows into the curve of his neck, your fingers clenching in his jacket, and it’s like every emotion you’ve felt in the past few days wash over you all at once. You find yourself choking back tears for what feels like the umpteenth time today.

“I didn’t think he’d go that far,” Robert murmurs. “I should have tried harder to sto—”

“‘s not your fault,” you say. And you mean it. The only person you blame is Joseph. Yourself too, a little bit, but that’s nothing new.

Robert shuts up in an instant, his arms tightening around you. You take a deep, shuddering breath and don’t move from the embrace. You’ve felt so shaky since you came back home, so unsure of everything you’d thought you knew.

“I was so worried,” you tell him. “He said he was going to kill you and Amanda and I— Had it not been for your knife and Mary I—”

Your voice cracks and Robert shushes you. It’s interesting, seeing this side of him, and you wish you could appreciate it fully but you’re far too focused on keeping it together.

“Joseph’s not gonna hurt you again,” Robert says. His voice is low and gruff, but he sounds so sure of himself. You can’t help but feel reassured.

Robert pulls back, his hand sliding across your shoulder and up your neck to cup your face. He tilts your chin backwards, forcing you to look him in the eye. You know yours must be shining with tears, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

His face is gentle but intense when he says, “I’m gonna make sure of that, okay?”

He waits for you to nod and offer a quiet _okay_ before pulling you back into the hug, his nails lightly scratching the hair at the nape of your neck.

“I’ll take care of you,” he says.

You smile wetly against his shoulder. That idea doesn’t sound so bad.


End file.
